Phantom Thief Kid's New Partner
by Sonata Raye
Summary: The new transfer student at Kaito's high school becomes his partner, but her falling for one of his greatest rivals complicates things! What will happen? Lol, sorry. Umm... Now, I'm just having it focus on my OC. AUTHOR IS FACING WRITER'S BLOCK.
1. Chapter 1: I am the Shiro Ninja

**I am Kaitou Kid's partner**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way possible own detective conan. I do, however, own the new character in the series**

**Sora T.: Please enjoy this first chapter of this story! And please refrain from telling people bad things about my story or I will find you and kill you.**

**"JK" love you guys.**

It's another day at school and a certain messy-haired 17 year-old Kurouba Kaitou is sitting at his desk feeling extremely bored. He just started to doze off when…

"KAITOU!"

"GYAAH!" Poor Kaitou yelled as he fell out of his desk.

"AOKO! What the heck was that for?"

"Geez, you started to doze off so I took my precious time to wake you up and this is how you thank me?"

"Did I LOOK like I WANTED to wake up?" The person who Kaitou is arguing with currently is in fact, his childhood friend Nakamori Aoko. As you can see from this scene they tend to argue a lot. Despite this, they love each other but don't know how the other feels.

"Nakamori, Kurouba! Quiet down!" yelled their stern teacher.

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison

"Today, class, we have a transfer student from England. Come on in." she said. Then a girl with short brown hair walked in. One eye was hidden behind her bangs, the other one was visible, they were an ocean blue.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Fuyuhana Sora. It's nice to meet you all." She said although she most likely didn't mean it.

"Everyone, feel free to ask questions about her."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked one of the idiotic students.

"No." she calmly answered.

"Do you wanna go out with me then?"

"No. I have no interest whatsoever in you." She stated. Then everyone in the class sweatdropped, then laughed at the simpleton.

"What is your favorite subject?"

"Art."

Then Kaitou asked a question "Do you like magic tricks?"

"Yes, actually." Everyone was stunned.

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you honest?" Kaitou asked jokingly.

"That's enough now class" and everyone was silent " it's time for home economics"

-After school

"HEY!" yelled Kurouba.

"Hello…" replied the silent new student.

"I wanted to introduce myself."

"Go on, no one's stopping you."

"Okay then, my name's Kurouba Kaitou, you?"

"You know my name already."

"Oh, right."

"Well, if you have nothing else to say, I'm going home."

"W-wait! I have something to ask you!"

"What is it?"

"_Are you the Shiro Ninja?",_ he whispered in her ear

She was shocked. The Shiro Ninja was a famous phantom thief who appeared 30 years ago who used to work with the Phantom Thief Kid!

"Just how old think I am?"

"Seventeen"

"Then how could I possibly be a middle-aged phantom thief?"

"Maybe the original was your mother."

"You're right. I'm the new Shiro Ninja. So what're you gonna do now? Turn me in?"

"Just the opposite." He whispered again, _"I'm the phantom thief kid"_

"So, I'm guessing you want me to join you on your heists?"

"Exactly"

"Alright, I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2: First job

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Wow, I am amazed at how monotonous this is. I don't own Detective Conan**

**Kaitou: Please give me a showy entrance**

**Sora F.: Please don't give me one…**

**Kaitou: Hey! If you're gonna work with me, you need a flashy entrance!**

**Sora F.: Not in my opinion**

**Kaitou: At least use your ninja powder.**

**Sora F.: Fine**

**Me: HEY! Stop being nonchalant Sora! Your crush is gonna be in this chapter!**

**Sora F.: Really? I-I mean, So?**

**Me: HAHA! You got excited!**

**Sora F.: Why are you excited? You have complete and utter control over me.**

**Me: Very true, but I like seeing your non-forced emotions.**

**Sora F.: Touche**

-Outside school still

"So, I was planning a heist for tonight. You in?" Kaitou asked suddenly

"Uh… sure but I don't know how well I can catch on to your tactics."

"It'll be fine, you just have to knock someone out, take their clothes, and use a mask."

"Okay then, but how do we sneak in?"

"Just follow my lead."

"So, how did you know I'm the Shiro Ninja?"

"Because the Shiro Ninja uses a one eye blind fold that hides her left eye."

"So?"

"You hide your right eye so that your eye can see in the dark without gear, because it's used to the dark. Right?"

"Yeah, that's correct."

"So..."

"Yes?"

"Who's this guy you have a crush on?" Sora started to blush quite a bit.

"…"

"I couldn't quite hear that. Say it again?"

"Hakuba Saguru." Kaitou jaw-dropped, then did a double-take.

"Hakuba Saguru, as in the very guy who gives his all to make things harder and catch me, also a high school detective, that Hakuba Saguru!" Sora was rather surprised by all of what Kaitou said, then coolly answered:

"Yup."

Then Kaitou fell down anime style.

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Yeah."

"Whatever, we should call each other by first name now, okay Sora?"

"Sure, whatever."

"I forgot to ask. Where'd you transfer from?"

"England." _"Geez, he wasn't paying attention." _Sora thought to herself.

"Oh, but why'd you transfer here?"

"Because…" Then she was cut off.

"Because her only friend in the entire UK moved here, right, Sora-chan?" said a messy and coffee-haired boy teen.

"Hakuba!" she said rather excitedly,"Geez, you are so not my only friend!"

"Geez, I was already used to you being nonchalant. What happened?" said a rather annoyed Kaitou

"Don't worry she's only like this for a brief moment, watch... Oh yeah, and Sora-chan, please call me Saguru-kun." said the coffee-hair teen

"So, how'd you find out I enrolled here?"

"See what I mean? Anyway, how I found out isn't important. How about you introduce me to your new friend?"

"Kurouba Kaitou, this is Hakuba Saguru" Sora said as she gestured from Kaitou to Saguru.

"Nice to meet you." Saguru said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you too." Kaitou said rather gruffly.

"Now then, Sora-chan, you want to go watch a movie at the theater tonight?" (Note: Saguru will be the only character to call Sora Sora-chan.)

"Can't. I'm pretty busy tonight." Sora said sadly to Kaitou's surprise, Saguru, however, didn't notice.

"Oh, okay then Sora-chan. Will some other night be okay?"

"Yeah, just text me when you find a good day for yourself, okay?"

"Sure. Well, I'll be on my way." Saguru said kinda sadly. Kaitou was surprised by this too, but Sora took no notice.

"Bye."

"Bye" and Saguru walked sadly away.

"So... Suzuki Museum at 11:00 p.m. okay?" Kaitou asked

"Sure, see you then." and Sora walked sadly away.

-That Night

Sora closed the door to her apartment, exited the complex then she heard...

"Sora? I thought you were busy." Saguru said sounding rather surprised and disappointed.

"GYAAH!" Sora screamed "You scared me. Well anyway, I finished what I was busy with early so I decided to head out."

"Oh, that makes sense... You want to go to Suzuki Museum?"

"Uh, why?"

"Because Kid's gonna steal something there, and I want to help the police."

"Okay, then." _"Crap! How am I gonna get out of this one? I can't wander away from Saguru or he'll become either suspicious or worried. What do I do?"_

-Here, we join Kaitou on the roof of Suzuki museum...

"Maaannn... Where the heck is she?" then his phone rang.

"Oh, a text from her. What does it say?"

_"HELP ME! I ran into Hakuba on my way here, and he's not letting me out of his sight! What do I do?"_

"Wow, when she's worried she expresses herself." he looked at his watch and it read 11:00

"Good thing I'm wearing my tux, it's showtime."

-In the crowd

"Almost showtime." Saguru said.

"Yeah..." Sora said.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Kaitou called from the roof.

"TONIGHT I NEED AN ASSISTANT FROM THE AUDIENCE!" all the girls in the crowd screamed except for Sora, who simply rolled her eyes.

-Where the police are camping out

"ASSISTANT! MORE LIKE HOSTAGE!" Inspector Nakamori (Aoko's father) yelled. His men cringed.

"S-sir..." one of them stammered

"YES!"

"U-um what should we do, sir?"

"What else! Surround the perimeter of the crowd so that Kid can't grab anyone!"

"Yes, sir!" his men called in unison, then they filed out the door.

-Back to the crowd...

"I shall use this lady as my assistant!" Kaitou yelled to the crowd after picking Sora up bridal-style.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Sora yelled very convincingly.

"Sorry miss, but unfortunately, I really need an assistant." they then disappeared.

- In the museum

"Good thinking, Kaitou." Sora said after changing into her outfit which was a white kimono with short-ish skirt and was wearing a long black-hair pony tail wig. She was also wearing black boots with a white bow to tie her hair along with a black blind fold hiding but one eye.

"Thanks, and by the way..."

"What?"

"You look kinda hot." Kaitou said, but he was unfortunately drop-kicked by Sora.

"Ow... you sure hit hard..." Kaitou said painfully

"I can hit harder!... Wait... I hear loud footsteps..."

"Crap, they're probably gonna try to rescue you... do you have any tricks up your sleeve?"

"Actually... that's exactly what I have." Sora said as she rolled up her sleeve revealing many small bags full of a mysterious powder.

"What're those?"

"You'll see."

-A few moments later

"COME OUT KID AND RELEASE THE HOSTAGE!" Inspector Nakamori yelled rather excessively.

"So sorry sir, but unfortunately, we cannot do that. You see, we'll bring her back to the crowd after the show..." Sora said

"That voice... it's a womans... could you possibly be...?"

"You are correct... I am ... The Shiro Ninja!" Sora said as she and Kaitou disappeared to the opposite side of the room using her mysterious powder. They reappeared once they were far enough away. _"I hate this flashy entrance!"_

"Where's the hostage?" Nakamori demanded.

"She is safe now that we have stolen Athena's Tear." Kaitou laughed

"Bye-bye." then they disappeared again.

"Grr... MEN!"

"Yes, sir?" his men asked in unison

"Surround the building so that they cannot escape!"

"Yes, sir!" after they all left, Kaitou and Sora left their hiding spot...

"That was close." Kaitou sighed

"I know what you mean. Well, I better remove the screen." Sora walked over to the glass case where Athena's Tear belonged and peeled something off... it was illusion paper! It looked exactly like how the case would look without the jewel.

"Do you carry everything you need in your sleeves?"

"Yup." Kaitou sweatdropped.

"Well anyw..."

"Well, well, well. It seems like I caught on to both of your tricks." Hakuba said rather angrily."Where is she?"

"Who?" Kaitou asked stupidly.

"Who, other than the girl you took could I be talking about?"

"Oh, her... I thought we released her." Sora said slyly.

"Well you haven't. Where is she!" Hakuba's aggression surprised Sora.

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's very important to me!"

**To be continued**

**Me: Hope you like my story! And don't worry cause I will try to update regularly.**

**Kaitou: Watch her waste time reading manga instead.**

**Sora: Seriously.**

**Me: What the heck! Well anyway, feel free to ask questions, give criticism, share with your friends etc.**

**Sora: I found a few plot holes in here.**

**Me: How could you possibly do that? Your mind is my mind!**

**Sora: Darn you**

**Saguru: Why can't I turn Kaitou Kid in right now?  
**

**Me: Because that would end my story too soon, and Sora would hate you because she would lose a friend, thus losing your chances with her.**

**Saguru: What chances? I don't like her!**

**Sora: Oh, if that's the case then... I'm moving back to England. (Sora is teasing Saguru)**

**Saguru: Wait! I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry, Sora!**

**Sora: Oh, okay then I'm not moving.**

**Saguru: *Phew***

**Me: Real smooth Saguru, real smooth.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapping?

Chapter 3

**Me: So, Kaitou, you said I would waste my time reading manga, right? Who's laughing now!**

**Kaitou: *pathetically hides behind Aoko***

**Me: Wimp. So, Hakuba, what do you think of your statement of who Sora is to you?**

**Saguru: You're planning on torturing me and Kaitou throughout the series, aren't you? And I didn't mean it that way!**

**Me: says suspiciously, "Maybe."**

**Kaitou and Saguru: You are, aren't you?**

**Me: Yup**

**Kaitou and Saguru: You're evil.**

**Me: That's rude. You know, I could just erase you guys**

**Kaitou and Saguru: But that would ruin the story**

**Me: I hate you guys**

**Kaitou: And we love you too!**

**Me: Almost forgot! I don't own Detective Conan.**

(What happened not too long ago)

"Why do you care? (about Sora)" Sora asked.

"Because… because…" Saguru said nervously

"Spit it out! I don't have all day!" Sora said in fake anger

"Because she's very important to me!" then Hakuba started blushing furiously

-Back to present time

"Well, someone has quite a crush!" Kaitou said annoyingly

"No, it's not like that!" Hakuba yelled in anger, "She's important to me because she is there for me whenever I need her…"

"No matter the reason, you have to wait until we're done here." Sora said coldly

"Fine, then I'll do this the hard way!" Hakuba yelled in even more anger. He pushed Sora against a wall and he placed his hand on the knot that ties her mask together.

"What are you doing!" Sora asked surprised.

"Threatening you." Hakuba said coolly, "If you don't return her to me, then I will tear this mask off."

"Sir! I am a man of my word! We will return her after we leave!" Kaitou said rather worried

"How can I believe you? You are a thief!"

"You can believe us because we don't want to hurt anyone." Sora said sadly

"I don't believe you. You have until the count of three to release her… One… two…!"

"You've forced my hand. I'm sorry…" Sora said that before she slapped Hakuba's hand away, then side-kicked his face, thus, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry Hakuba…" Sora said very sadly…

"C'mon, we better get out of here." Kaitou said hurriedly.

"Okay…" then they disappeared.

-Outside the museum.

"Thank you for attending our show, but that is all for tonight!" Kaitou yelled to the crowd

-At the park near the museum.

"Hey, Kaitou…"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Can I go back to the museum as myself to check on Hakuba?"

"Sure. Be careful, okay?"

"Okay" then she left.

-Back inside the museum

"Saguru-kun!" Hakuba opened his eyes then closed them…

"Saguru-kun!" he opened his eyes again but they closed once more.

"SAGURU-KUN!" he shot right up after Sora screamed into his ear.

"Geez, are you alright?" Sora asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, wait… you were calling me 'Saguru-kun'." Hakuba said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, um…" she looked at Hakuba's head, "*pfft* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Wh-what is it? What's so funny?" Hakuba asked

"Y-y-your head, i-it has a-a h-huge r-red l-lump! Wha ha haha!" she barely got her sentence out what with all her laughing.

He looked at a nearby mirror, then sweatdropped, "This better go away before school."

"Yeah, it better." Sora said regaining her composure.

"You know… that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh…"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is. How weird." Hakuba shook his swelling head..

"No, it simply means you're getting more comfortable around me."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"From now on, I'm not bringing you with me to these things, okay?"

"Sure, that's the safest thing to do…"

"So, you wanna catch a movie tomorrow?

"Okay, you pick which movie."

"See you."

"Yeah."

-The next day

"Hmm… Sora's a little late… Oh, wait there she is." Hakuba said looking up from his watch

"Sorry I'm late!" Sora gasped

"It's okay, you're only a little late. Let's go in now."

"Okay."

"Two tickets for the 10 o'clock showing of…" he was cut off

"SOMEONE STOP HIM! HE KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER!" a terrified woman screamed.

"Stand back! Come any closer and I'll kill this girl!" a man yelled to everyone.

"Oji-san, why are you doing this?" a spectacled boy with black hair asked.

"No matter why! You, lady! I'll call you later for the ransom!" then he ran off

"Darn it!" the boy with glasses said. Then Sora ran to the boy, pulled him by the hand and said

"I'll help you catch him! What's your name?"

"Edogawa Conan, you?"

"I'm Fuyuhana Sora!"

"Why are you helping me?"  
"I read about you in the papers! I read about how you stopped the Italian thieves."

"Wait! Sora, what are you doing?" Hakuba asked.

"Helping this kid catch the kidnapper."

"Why him?" he then looked at Conan, "Wait you're… Edogawa Conan-kun!"

"Saguru-niichan! You and Sora-neechan know each other?"

"Yeah, for a long time now. Anyway, back to catching the psycho."  
"Yeah, hop on my motorcycle!" she said pointing to her motorcycle.

"But it's illegal to have three people on a motorcycle!" Hakuba yelled.

"I have a side-car."

"Oh, nevermind then." Although Conan looked rather desolute due to having to ride in a side-car.

All of them got on.

"Let's go!" the three said in unison. They started off to look for the kidnapper!

**To be continued**

**Me: WOOHOO! Chapter 3 is done!**

**Conan: I'm surprised you brought me into the story. I thought it would only be the Kaitou Kid people.**

**Kaitou: Yeah, me too *Conan and Kaitou exchange glares***

**Saguru: Come now, no fighting.*sips tea***

**Sora: Yeah, seriously. Hey, Saguru-kun.**

**Saguru: Yeah?*sips more tea***

**Sora: Why are you always so worried about me?**

**Saguru:*swallows wrong on tea and starts coughing* Why do you ask?**

**Sora: I just thought it's weird. So why do you?**

**Me: Stop asking him! If you do, you'll end my story too soon!**

**Sora: Fine**

**Me: Well then, hoped you guys enjoyed this, and see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

**Chapter 4: The Chase**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan but it would be pretty freaking awesome if I did!**

**Sora F.: Not in my opinion. You can barely come up with a plot much less your own original story.**

**Everyone else: Agreed.**

**Me: Everyone hates me!**

**Sora F.: Well, I suppose I should thank you for creating me… so thanks …**

**Me: What was that bit after "so thanks" I didn't quite catch it**

**Sora F.: I said "I guess"**

**Everyone else: Starts laughing**

**Me: Bawling. Saguru, you are lucky that I even let you have someone!**

**Saguru: What do you mean by lucky? You added my crush to please the readers**

**Me: HAHA! I GOT YOU! YOU ADMITTED THAT YOU LIKE…**

**Saguru: *covers mouth* You don't want your story to end early, right?**

**Me: *nods***

**Saguru: *releases me***

**Me: So Kaitou, when are you gonna tell Aoko how you feel?**

**Kaitou: *gets out card gun***

**Me: *yells before Kaitou can fire* STORY COMMENCE!**

**Kaitou: Wait! I didn't even shoot yet!**

Author note: I'm not doing a recap so if you want to know what happened, read chapter 3

"So, Conan-kun. What's your plan?" Sora asked curiously

" I placed a tracking device on the culprit's jacket and my glasses are tracking him." Conan answered

"Tracking him?" Sora and Saguru asked

"Right, my glasses have radar and listening devices installed which allow me to track and eavesdrop on whoever I please." Conan said answering another question.

"But why do you have those things?" Sora asked

"U-um… Shinichi-niichan told me to always be prepared!" Conan stated nervously

"Shinichi? As in Kudo Shinichi?"

"Y-yeah, a friend of his is an inventor so his friend made me all these gadgets."

"Oh, I suppose that would make sense if you were like Kudo's pupil or something."

"Y-yeah…"

"So, where is he on the radar?" Saguru asked

"He's on Roppongi"

"Got it!" Sora said just before she turned sharply to the right

"Darn it! He's going to Shibuya!" Conan said sounding worried

"We'll lose him if he changes clothes." Hakuba said

"Yeah, I know. Conan! Saguru-kun! Hold on tight!" Sora yelled right before going at the highest speed permitted on the back roads, which was 70 miles per hour, and they were heading after a target who was only 10 miles away! They saw the kidnapper.

Sora came to a very sudden stop " There he is!" She jumped off the bike to run after the man. Meanwhile…

"Geez, that Sora-chan… I feel sick…" Saguru said sounding rather nauseous

"She was going too fast…" Conan said feeling the same as Saguru

Now we join Sora…

"Stop that man! He kidnapped a little girl!" Sora yelled

"She's lying, I didn't kidnap anyone!" The strange man yelled while running from Sora. He jumped over a large stack of boxes and Sora followed suit, only thing is… she not only jumped over the stack of boxes, she also jumped over the culprit and three yards ahead of him (nine feet for those who do not like math) (108 inches for those who really hate math). Sora made a mad dash towards the culprit, put him in a judo hold, and held his hands behind his back.

"Wow, Sora-chan… When did you become so athletic?"

"U-um… nevermind that! Where's the little girl!" Sora asked the man aggressively

"Why should I tell you? Even if I did kidnap a little girl, you don't have any evidence to hold me!" the man yelled

"We do have enough evidence." Conan stated

"There should be a tracking device on your jacket, and if we get the girl's fingerprints off of your jacket that should suffice." Conan said, finishing what he said earlier.

"What if she lost her mom and she grabbed my jacket asking me to help her and I picked her up so that she could see better?" the man said to dodge the second statement

"Yes, but we could get the girl's mother to i.d. you, by having her watch the surveillance tapes from the theater." Saguru said

"I hate to say it but, he had a mask on while he was in the theater." Sora said sadly.

"So that means…" Conan and Saguru said

"We don't have any evidence." Sora said completing their sentence.

Sora became furious, she tore off the man's jacket looking for something. She found it, it was… the girl's movie tickets.

"So, if you didn't take the girl, how did you get her tickets?" Sora asked

Conan and Saguru looked through the jacket… they found a few signs left by the girl, which were: her hair ties, some of her hair in his pocket, and the hardest piece of evidence to get rid of… her mother's phone number.

"So how did you get her hair ties in your pocket?" Saguru asked

"W-well I…"

"And how did you get her hair?" Conan asked

"I uh…"

"And how did you get her mother's phone number if you never met her before?" Sora asked while releasing him from the judo hold

"Grr…you got me…" the man said sadly

"So, why'd you take an innocent little girl?" Saguru asked

"Because I needed the money… Her mother looked rich enough so I thought if I took her daughter and demanded a large ransom I would have enough to free my own child…" the man started weeping

"Wait…"

"So that means…"

"Your own child…"

"WAS KIDNAPPED!" the three exclaimed

"Indeed… My poor Makoto…" the man started crying again.

-A few minutes later when everyone calmed down and Sora regained her composure

"Why didn't you tell the authorities?" Sora asked the man

"Because if I did, Makoto would be killed."

"I see…"

"Why did you resort to kidnapping?" Hakuba asked (fyi. They are in a café)

"Because it seemed like the fastest way to get the money."

"When is the deadline for the money?" Conan asked

"In three days…"

"That doesn't give us much time at all…" Sora and Saguru stated.

"I'll call Shinichi-niichan, maybe he has an idea." Conan suggested.

"Good idea, four heads is better than three." Sora said

"Three? There's four of us." The man stated

"You don't count because you're in a state of confusion. What's your name?" Sora said

"Akimori Shin." He answered

"Where do you work?" Saguru asked

"I work as a construction worker."

"How much is the ransom?" Saguru and Sora asked

"100,000 yen." (about 1,000 usd)

"Doesn't that seem like too much to ask of a construction worker?" Saguru asked

"I dunno, why?"

"Because, there's so many workers required so there's only a little they can pay people while staying within the budget." Sora said

"Right, and kidnappers normally do their research to see whose child is worth their time." Saguru said

"And your point is?" Akimori-san asked

"Why would he kidnap your son if he knew you don't have that much money?" Sora and Saguru said, then Conan returned.

"Ano, I just noticed, but Sora-neechan you and Hakuba-niichan are on the same wavelength the majority of the time. Are you two dating?" Conan asked sounding innocent. Here's what's going on in his head

"_Hmm, these two seem to like each other but doesn't know how the other feels because they're rather dense… this should be fun." _end of Conan's thoughts.

"W-We're not dating!" they said while blushing

"Is that so? Then why are you blushing?"

"C-conan! Stop getting off topic!" they yelled

"A-anyway… we should figure out why someone did something this stupid." Saguru said

They thought…

"AHH!" Akimori-san exclaimed in realization

"Wh-what is it?" the trio asked in surprise

"I went out drinking with one of my pals last night telling him that I won the lottery!"

"D-do you know which friend it was?" Conan asked

"No… I was too drunk I can't remember…" they all sweatdropped.

"Why don't you use the money from the lottery to pay the ransom?" they asked

"I misread the numbers, so I didn't win…" they sweatdropped again.

"Then who do you usually go out drinking with?" Sora asked

"Hmm, I think they would be… Shun, Haku, and Haru."

"Can you take us to them?"

"Alright, we go out tomorrow" Akimori-san said

"Okay!" the three said in unison

**To be continued**

**Me: So, what do you guys think?**

**Conan: Not bad**

**Kaitou: I want to steal something**

**Saguru: I want to arrest Kaitou Kid**

**Sora: I want to sleep**

**Me: Oh yeah, I haven't typed up any sleeping time for you. *walks to computer and starts typing* Okay, Sora… goes… to… sleep…**

**Sora: *starts getting drowsy***

**Me: Saguru… catches… her… as… she… falls**

**Sora: *falls asleep and Saguru catches her***

**Saguru: You're gonna pay for this.**

**Me: I love being the author. Dang 1,457 words…**


	5. Chapter 5: Interviewing the suspects

**Chapter 5: Interviews**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* So monotonous… I don't own Detective Conan**

**Kaitou: Why don't you not put the disclaimer?**

**Me: You want me to be arrested?**

**Kaitou: Kinda.**

**Me: Meanie. Conan, how will things work out with you and Ran since you're a little boy?**

**Conan: I don't know. I care more about her safety though.**

**Me: How selfless. Hakuba, what would you do if you were in Conan's position?**

**Saguru: I dunno… I guess still flirt with whoever I like…**

**Me: Eww! You're disgusting!**

**Saguru: Hey, at least I don't suck at History!**

**Me: What does that have to do with anything? So, Kaitou, have you confessed to Aoko yet?**

**Kaitou: *gets card gun* You've just made a death wish**

**Me: *runs away* Story commence! 5… 4…**

**Kaitou: *shoots right next to my head* Haha!**

**Me: 2… 1… Start**

**Kaitou: Wait! One more sh…**

**-The next day in Sora's living room**

"So, who do we visit first?" Conan asked

"I say we visit Haku first." Akimori-san answered

"Okay." Everyone said

"Although I should warn you that he's always drunk and he's rather violent."

Everyone looks at Sora

"I'll be fine. I've been learning self-defense." She said in her defense

"Okay then. Let's go." Akimori-san said

"Okay!" they said in unison

-In the car

"What could we ask him that won't make him feel threatened?" Conan asked

"Maybe we could ask him if Makoto ever came by to play." Sora suggested

"No, cause why would he go to an adults place to play?" Saguru stated

"Good point"

"How about we ask him if he's seen Makoto recently?" Conan suggested

"No, why would we need four people to ask something simple like that?" Sora said

"How about if it's just me and Akimori-san who ask him questions?"

"In that case it might work. But will you be able to protect yourself, Conan-kun" Sora asked sounding worried

"I'll be fine. I'll come up with more questions while we're there."

"Very well then." Sora said admitting defeat.

-At Haku's apartment

"We're going in." Conan and Akimori said

"Okay, be careful." Saguru said.

"Conan-kun, please refrain from threatening Haku-san with the police at any cost, okay?" Sora requested

"Okay. Sora-neechan?"

"What is it?"

"Will you be alright, alone in the car with Saguru-niichan?" Conan asked in a fake childish tone

Sora became red

"I'll wait outside the car." Sora said trying her best not to sound embarrassed

"Okay then, see you later." Conan said trying to hold his laughter

"Bye" Akimori-san and Conan leave

-Outside the apartment door

"Haku! Are you home?" Akimori-san asked while knocking on the door

"I'm coming I'm coming." a rather groggy sounding Haku said. He opened the door and there stood a wasted looking man with messy pale brown hair.

"Come on in…" Haku said

"Sorry to intrude." Conan and Akimori said while taking their shoes off

They sat down in his living room which was full of beer bottles and the stench of alchohol.

"So, why are you here, Shin?" the drunkard asked

"Well, my son, Makoto is missing and I brought his friend from school with me in case if we find him. Have you seen him?" Akimori asked

"Nope… If you're saying I kidnapped him, that's impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" Conan asked

"Cause all week I've been to *bleep* drunk to find my pants, much less kidnap someone." He said

"Well we weren't suggesting that at all. We were simply asking if you've seen him."

"Oh, sorry about being so defensive…"

"It's fine, old friend… By the way…"

"What is it?"

"Did I go out drinking with you two nights ago?"

"Nope, I've been home all week since I got laid off… bleargh!" he said right before throwing up

"Just ask my girl, Miku…" he continued then threw up again

"Very well then… sorry to bother you…" Akimori said

"No bother at all… you wanna go drinking tomorrow?"

"No, I'm quitting drinking."

"Okay, then." They leave.

-Outside during the interview

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the car, Sora-chan?" Saguru asked

"I'm sure. I don't like being alone in a closed space with a guy." Sora answered

"Hmm, then I'm coming out."

"Suit yourself." Saguru comes out, and joins Sora in leaning against the car

"Why'd you join me out here anyway?"

"Because I don't want to be alone."

"I see… um… Saguru-kun…"

"What is it, Sora-chan?"

"Why are you always so worried about me?"

"Well… do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"It's because I…" sadly, he was cut off…

"It's not him. He has an alibi." Conan said. One of Saguru's veins was popping out

"Well, let's move on, shall we?" Saguru said while miraculously retaining his anger

"Okay, then. Who do we see next?"

"We should see Shun next."

-At Shun's apartment

"Fuyuhana-san, are you sure you want to pose as his caretaker?" Akimori asked

"I'm sure, and it's the best way to approach this guy."

"Very well…" he knocks

"Who is it?" a man asked

"It's me, Shin."

"Ahhh, Shin! Wait a minute while I get to the door." Shun said while hurrying to the door

"Come in, come in. Oh, who's this lovely girl with you?" he asked while eyeing Sora

"Hello, my name is Natsuhoshi Hotaru, I'm also Makoto-kun's caretaker." Sora said while bowing.

The reason why he called her lovely is because she changed her appearance before arriving there. The changes are the following: her bangs are clipped to the right side of her head, and instead of her normal jeans and baggy t-shirt is a tank top with a denim skirt and knit button up sweater with only one button buttoned, she is also wearing black Mary Janes with knee-high white socks. The reason why it's well coordinated is Saguru picking it out.

Sora's thought's,_ " I'm gonna kill Saguru-kun later"_ end of her thoughts.

"Have a seat."

"Shun, have you seen Makoto recently? He's been kidnapped…"

"Oh, my… I haven't…"

"Say… Akimori-san… did you win the lottery? Cause I didn't."

"Oh yeah, you told me you did, didn't you?" Shun asked

"Oh, I did? Were we drinking when I told you? Because otherwise I would remember."

"No, it was on the phone, you did, however, sound very drunk." Shun said

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorry to bother you, but we must continue looking for Makoto."

"Bye, then and good luck."

"Goodbye."

-at the car during the interview

"Nee~ Saguru-niichan…"  
"What is it, Conan-kun?"

"Were you confessing to Sora-neechan earlier?"

Saguru sighs, "Nothing gets past you, huh?"  
"I guess not."

"Yeah, I was confessing."

"Sorry about my interruption."

"It's okay, I was planning on trying again later today."

"Why did you pick out such a girly outfit for her anyway?"

"Because I wanted to see her dress like how she would've if it wasn't for that incident…"

"Incident?"

"Yeah, when she was living in England, she was abused by her father."

"Why?"

"Because she greatly resembles her mother who passed away… her mother used to dress like that and encouraged Sora to do so… When her mother passed away, her father tried to forget Yuuki (Sora's mother), but couldn't, and as Sora got older she started to look more and more like her mother…Her father couldn't stand it and started to beat her… Because of that, Sora decided to dress more boyish but it didn't help… On the day of her seventeenth birthday, she left. I guess the habit of dressing like a boy stuck."

Conan was surprised at how rough Sora's past was.

"Is she alright now?" Conan asked

"She's fine."

"But how did you meet her?"

Sora and Akimori left the apartment.

"That, Conan-kun, is a story for another time… Sora-chan! How was it?"

"It was fine, but this outfit…it's… it's… TOO GIRLY!" she screamed in Saguru's ear

"See, what I mean, Conan-kun, she expresses herself when she hates something." Saguru said in a sing-song voice

"Whatever, where's the nearest bathroom? I want to change." Sora asked

"Oh, it's over…"

"No, no, Conan-kun, Sora-chan… you will remain that way the entire day." Saguru said

"What! Why!"

"Because, you look… lovely…" Sora blushed

"And, I've hidden your other clothes." Saguru said teasing Sora

"You jerk!" Sora started hitting Saguru

"Conan-kun, help me! Please!" Saguru yelled

"Nope, once you anger a girl… you just have to wait for them to calm down, or in this case, get tired." Conan said while smirking

After an hour Sora stopped hitting Saguru, whose head was smothered in red lumps.

"Ow… Sora-chan, you don't have to be that angry!" Saguru was suffering but Conan was laughing at his miserable state.

"You kinda asked for that Saguru-niichan." Conan said while laughing.

"Look, I'm sorry Sora-chan. I promise I'll give you your clothes back. You just need to be patient."

"Fine. But if you do this again, I will murder you." Saguru shuddered

"Hey, Akimori-san, what are you doing?" Conan asked

"Checking my call log."

"Why?"

"To see if Shun was telling the truth… HE'S THE ONE!"

"What?" the trio asked

"There's no record of the call whatsoever!"

"That guy was slick… Let's head back there!" Saguru demanded

"Hang on, I'm gonna call the police first." Sora said

"We'd better hurry, he might try to escape with Makoto-kun." Conan said

"Let's go."

**To be continued**

**Me: Wow, I finished this in just a few hours!**

**Kaitou: That means you didn't put much thought into what you were typing**

**Me: I did put thought into it!**

**Kaitou: Whatever**

**Saguru: You're gonna have me confess in the next chapter aren't you?**

**Me: Yup! It's a good thing Sora isn't done showering yet**

**Saguru: Definitely**

**Sora: Why was it good that I wasn't done yet?**

**Me: No reason**

**Sora: *looks at me suspiciously***

**Me: *starts sweating nervously* uhmmm… you'll find out why next time…**

**Sora: *still looking at me nervously***

**Me: *starts sweating profusely* gotta go**


	6. Chapter 6: I hope we get there in time

**Chapter 6: I Hope we get There in Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

**Kaitou: Wow, no complaint!**

**Me: Everyone matures**

**Kaitou: You're boring now**

**Me: Hang on… I didn't specify when… MWAHAHAHA!**

**Everyone: Cringes**

**Me: So… Hakuba, are you excited?**

**Saguru: Kaitou, lend me your gun.**

**Kaitou: Yes, sir! (Kaitou says that while saluting him soldier status)**

**Me: Why do people like shooting me? *card whizzes by, cutting a lot of my hair***

**Kaitou and Saguru: *fall on floor laughing* Your hair looks ridiculous!**

**Me: You'll pay for my haircut!**

**Saguru: No need *shoots five more cards cutting my hair terribly***

**Me: Whaaaaah! I said I wanted my hair short, but not this short! Story start…**

(Note: No more recaps!)

"Akimori-ojisan! I'll chase the kidnapper by myself!" Conan yelled while unbuckling and getting his skateboard (they're in traffic).

"Conan-kun! That's dangerous! I'll take you on my bike."Sora said to Conan

"Okay!" they hopped out of the car, found and rode on Sora's motorcycle.

With Saguru

"Tsk! I'll get the police to quickly take me to the apartment." Saguru said while taking out his phone

"Okay then." Akimori said in agreement

Sora and Conan cut through the city to Shun's apartment. They see him heading out the door with a little boy who is most likely Makoto

"I'm going in." Sora says to Conan

"Wait! Ascertain the situation first." Conan said to Sora

"Alright."

They watch and see a knife at poor Makoto's neck.

"Poor kid…" Sora said looking at the boy as though she was remembering something from long ago. _"She must be thinking of when she was little…I wish Hakuba hadn't told me what her father did…" _Conan thought to himself.

Sora noticed Conan looking at her sadly

"Saguru-kun told you about my past, didn't he?" Sora inquired

"Y-yeah… How'd you know?"

"Back in England, the only people who looked at me that way were people who pitied me. People who knew about my situation but couldn't do anything…" a tear started to form in Sora's eye.

"I promised Saguru-kun I would be strong." She said while wiping away the tear

"How did you two meet?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, it's a sad, lonely story about a girl who was abused simply because she looked exactly like her mother."

Flashback

The flashback shows a little girl about ten years old with beautiful long brown hair, pearl-like skin, and barely visible ocean blue eyes crying. She's walking to Hyde Park and it's raining hard that day in London… she doesn't seem to notice the rain at all while she's bathing in misery. If you take close look, you will see many bruises and a few cuts on her body seeing as how she's wearing a dress that only goes down to her knees. She reaches the park and sits beneath a tree looking up at the sky her eyes are open, but she's still crying. She looks at the big slide and remembers something painful. A boy approaches her.

"What are you doing? It's freezing you should go home." The boy asks her

"I'm looking for the stars." She answers

"Why?"

"Mommy said that as long as there are stars in the sky (because there's always stars and you can never destroy hope) there's hope, but there are no stars. There's no hope." She says sadly

The boy smiles at her

"Your mommy is very smart. There are stars, they're hiding behind the clouds, and just like how you can't see the stars sometimes, you can't always see hope." The boy said while sitting down next to the girl.

"You mean was…" she said sadly

"Wait was?… so you're saying that you're the Fuyuhana girl?" he says after noticing her bruises and cuts

"Yeah, I am. I'm Fuyuhana Sora. Are you going to tell my dad I snuck out?" she said sounding scared while pulling her legs toward herself

"No, I'm not." He said, and then he hugged her tightly (he's hugging her because he feels sorry for her)

"Wh-what are you…?"

"I'm feel sorry for you. Do you have any friends, Sora-chan?" he asked still hugging her

"No…" she started to blush

"Can I be your first?"

"Sure…" he released her so he could look at her face

"My name's Hakuba Saguru! Nice to meet you, Sora-chan!" he said happily

"N-nice to meet you too." She said shyly, then she heard a twig snap.

"Sora! What are you doing here? Come back home, NOW!" shouted a man who seemed to be her father

"Father! Please don't hurt me!" she shrieked. Saguru was surprised

"_Oh, so it's the man himself…"_

"Why do you hurt your daughter?" He asked hoping to buy time to escape

"She's not my daughter! She's the ghost of my wife as a child sent here to torment me!" her father yelled

"I'm not! Someone please help us!" she yelled in terror

At the Hakuba house

Saguru's mother's thoughts _"Where is he? I know he said he was going to check on a little girl his age walking to the park, but who would be out at this hour?"_

She heard a scream, a girl's sream. She gasped then looked out the window. She saw her son protecting a little girl from a drunk

"Saguru! I'm coming!" she yelled

"Dear, what is it?" Saguru's father inquired

"Saguru is running away from a drunk with a little girl." Saguru's mother exclaimed

"Hmm… I shall take a look. It's dangerous for a woman to deal with a drunk."

"But!"

"Don't worry dear, I've dealt with drunks before." He looked out the window

"That's… the Fuyuhana girl." He said sounding worried

"What? How do you know?"

"She looks exactly like her mother, that's how. That's her father attacking them."

"Her father? You mean that her own father abuses her?"

"Yes… me, Saguru, and few others were the only ones who knew…"

"Why didn't you tell your superiors?"

"Because we don't have enough evidence."

"What about the girl's bruises?"

"In court, those could be from anybody or anything."

"Then what do we do?"

"Dear, get a video camera and tape the whole attack while I go in." he said while opening the front door

"Okay." She runs to the living room and grabs a video camera

"I'm off." He heads out the door

"Be safe dear."

Back in the park

"Back away from the girl, and I might spare your life." Sora's father threatened

"Why should I? You're probably going to attempt to kill this girl." Saguru said bravely

"Heh. Brave, and smart, that won't pardon you though." He grabbed a bat that was left in the park

"Please, don't do something you'll regret, father!" Sora said

It clicked, _"Of course, she still cares about her father. That's why she never ran away or told anyone about her situation. I remember…"_

"_Father?"_

"_Yes, Saguru?"_

"_Why doesn't Sora tell anyone?" _(Saguru and his father staking out the Fuyuhana house)

"_She has her reasons, reasons you'll understand later on."_

"_That's what he meant…"_

Sora's father raised the bat…

"HEY! What are you doing to my son!" Saguru's father yelled while running to his aid

"Father!" Saguru's father didn't make it in time though. Saguru was hit.

"AHHH!" Saguru yelled in pain

"Saguru-kun! Are you alright?" Sora asked Saguru sounding very worried

"I-I'll be fine…" he said while falling to his knees

"Saguru-kun!"

"How dare you hurt my son!" his father yelled

"S-someone saw!" Sora's father exclaimed in fear

"Yes… you will be under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder." The man stated

"Wait! NO! Let me go!" the man walked away with Sora's now handcuffed father (Saguru's father is a detective)

"Saguru-kun? Are you alright?" Sora asked Saguru

"I-I'm fine… ARGH!" Saguru yelled in agony

"Why'd you get hurt for me? Why?" she asked sadly

"I-I wanted you to be free of your father…" he said

"Free…?"

"Yes… free… don't cry, you're now free and I won't get hurt anymore…Promise me you'll be strong, okay? " he said, then fainted due to blood loss. His mother came running.

"Saguru, are you okay?" his mother asked

"H-he f-fainted… because he was hurt so badly…" Sora started weeping

"Don't cry Sora, he'll be unhappy if you keep crying."

"O-okay…" she said while sniffling a little

"Sora, do you want to live with us?"

"R-really? You want me to stay with you? Even though it's my fault Saguru-kun got hurt?"

"It's not your fault, and yes, I want you to stay with us. Will you?"

"Yes… I will…" she said becoming happy

"Good, let's take Saguru to the hospital, and afterwards we'll get your things, okay?"

"Okay! Saguru, I promise. I'll be strong!" she said turning to Saguru

The next day

"Thank you for taking me grocery shopping with you, Mrs. Hakuba!" Sora said happily

"You're welcome. Do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I want you to help me make some soup for Saguru."

"Oh, okay then!" then she hears some whispers

"_Is that her? Is that the girl who caused poor Saguru to get hurt?"_

"_Yes, I believe so…" _and many more like those

"Don't listen to them Sora. They're wrong."

"Okay…"

However, Sora's father was released because he bought off the court officials. So Sora was therefore released to her father again after two years when she was twelve years old. She thought dressing like a tomboy would help, but it didn't. Whenever she needed shelter, she would run to the Hakuba's, where she was welcomed with open arms. Eventually, she left at age 17 to Japan. Secretly, of course, with a little help from her favorite detective and his family. Before that, even though Saguru would leave the country every now and then to accept cases from his home country, they remained the best of friends.

Once Saguru found out Sora was moving to Japan, he decided that he would move there and stay by her side forever. Even if she didn't want him to.

"That is my story." Sora said to Conan

"Aww… how touching." Called a familiar voice

"Shun!" Sora and Conan exclaimed. Sora was about to lunge at Shun but saw Makoto and the knife at his throat.

"_Saguru, it's up to you to make it in time!"_

**To be continued**

**Me: So, Conan what do you think of Sora's dark past?**

**Conan: How sad… you did a good job writing it though**

**Me: Aww, thank you!**

**Sora: Why are you so happy about me being abused?**

**Saguru: They're not happy about that. U-umm… Sora?**

**Sora: What is it?**

**Saguru: I-I lo…**

**Me: NOOO! *covers his mouth***

**Sora: *weirded out* this is her face 0.0 or 0.o**

**Me: THE END, PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7: Please be safe

**Chapter 7: Please be Alright**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

**Me: What do you think of my chapter titles starting at chapter 4?**

**Conan: They're at least better than my shows titles**

**Saguru: I think they're good, however…**

**Me: Yes?**

**Saguru: Why'd you cut me off? **

**Me: Well… ^_^;**

**Saguru: HMM? *veins popping out**

**Sora:*walks in***

**Me: Perfect *runs to computer and starts typing : Sora falls asleep on Saguru***

**Sora: *walks over to Saguru and falls asleep on him***

**Saguru: *picks her up, puts her on a couch, and heads toward me***

**Me: CRAP! *types "Sora sleepruns to Saguru and grabs him and won't let go or wake up until I tell her to***

**Sora: *sleepruns to Saguru and holds him in a death grip***

**Saguru: Sora-chan, wake up please!**

**Me: Chapter start**

**Saguru: Wait! Get her off of me!**

"So, you two played detective and went with Shin to interrogate me, huh?" Shun asked angrily

"Yeah, we did… and you know what? You caught us. We give up" Sora said convincingly

"I don't believe you. You want this boy to live? Leave."

"_Saguru-kun, please get here soon…"_

In the traffic jam

"Hakuba Saguru, right?" Inspector Megure asked

"Yeah, please give me a police escort to Shun's apartment." Saguru pleaded

"Do you have proof of his crime?"

"All the proof is with Sora."

"Very well then, Takagi!"

"Yes, sir?" Detective Takagi said while saluting

"Escort this young man to Tsukimori Shun's house in your car."

"But sir… My car is a block away…"

"Hurry! If this young man is right, then a young woman and Conan are in danger."

"Yes, sir!" they rushed off to Takagi's car

Back with Sora and Conan

"I'm sure you need someone to help take care of Makoto-kun, right?" Sora asked buying some time

"Yeah, and someone for him to play with!" Conan said playing along with Sora's plan

Even though Sora hadn't spoken her plan to him at all, Conan knew what to do

"Why would I want that when Shin is bound to have turned in his ticket?"

"Because this boy is starving and needs someone to convince him to eat!"

"Huh? That doesn't make sense."

"What Sora-neechan said is correct. Look at his face! It's so bony!"

"Huh?" he looked at Makoto's lips, they were dry. He put Makoto and the knife down to further inspect his health.

Conan started to inflate a soccer ball from his belt and powered up his shoes.

"There's nothing unusual here…" he turned and saw Conan aiming the ball at his face, but it was too late. Conan kicked and the ball went flying towards Shun's face. A few moments later, Shun was out cold with a huge lump on his head.

"Are you okay, Makoto-kun?" Sora asked Makoto

"Y-yeah… thank you, oneesan…" he started crying

"I know, I know this feeling. This feeling is so relieving and hard to describe." Sora said, and started to hug the small boy

"I thought I lost all hope when Daddy left the mean man's apartment." He said still crying

"Hope never leaves… Sometimes, just like how you can't see the stars sometimes, you can't always see hope." She and another voice said (cheesy line, I know)

Sora looked at where the voice came from, and she saw Saguru.

"You still remember, huh?" he asked while looking at her with relief on his face

"Of course, it's a very important day to me." She said

"I see… Sora, I want to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" she was surprised at Saguru not using chan, since he used it ever since they met.

"I… I… I lo…" sadly, he was cut off again

"Excuse me, miss Fuyuhana?" the inspector said to Sora

"Yes?"

"I would like to take your statement about this case."

"Oh, of course."

"Excuse me, Inspector, you can take mine!" Conan said to Saguru's relief. Saguru knew he would owe Conan a lot later though.

"Oh, very well. Never mind, you're free to go, miss." He said as he tuned to face Sora

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." Saguru said as he took Sora's hand

"Wh-where?" Sora asked him

"Some place where we won't be interrupted."

"Interrupted?"

They hopped on her motorcycle and headed towards a park where the cherry blossoms were in bloom.

"Wow, it's really pretty here." Sora said

"Sora, can I tell you something?" Saguru asked her

"Sure."

"No matter what it is, promise me you'll still be my friend, okay?"

Sora was shocked, "I promise."

"Okay, then… Sora, I… I…" he looked at her kind eyes and found all the courage he needed to tell her what he wanted to.

"What is it?"

"I love you." At this, Saguru started blushing madly

"Saguru-kun, I…"

"I..." Saguru listened to her carefully

"I..." thinking he was rejected, Saguru turned to walk away. Sora ran and grabbed his hand.

"I love you too!" Sora said while blushing

"You do?" Saguru asked sounding very surprised

"Yes!" He turned around, bent down a little, and was about to kiss her when…

"Hey! I don't want to do that kind of thing until I'm married!" Sora said in protest

"Oh, so you want to marry me?" Saguru asked teasingly

"Wh-what? No, that's not it!"

"Oh, so you don't love me." He said teasing her again

"It's not that either!"

"Then take your pick."

"I was just saying that that kind of thing is something only married couples should do."

"Wow, you are really patient, huh?"

"I-I guess…"

"Okay, then let me do at least this." He said as pulled her in for a hug.

"This, I'm okay with." As she hugged him

They hugged for awhile, then they realized how late it was getting.

"Uh, I have school tomorrow, I have to go." Sora said

"Okay, do you want to go on a date after school?" Saguru asked her

"Sure! Um, where are my clothes?" she said remembering Saguru had them

"Right here." He said after pulling a bag out of nowhere. Sora sweatdropped like this. -_-"

"Uh, thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sora-chan."

-The next day after school

"Sora! Why aren't you heading home?" Kaitou asked her

"I'm waiting for someone." She said

"Who?"

"My boyfriend." Kaitou jaw-dropped

"Who would want to date you?" he asked. This angered Sora, so she side-kicked his annoying face.

"Oh, there he is." She said looking at Saguru

"HAKUBA!? You're dating him!? Do you realize just how difficult that will make our heists!?"

"Yeah, that's why I'll only join you when you really need me."

"But!" then he was interrupted by Saguru, who put his right arm on the wall that Sora was leaning against, and started leaning on it. (A/N He is doing this to purposely embarass Sora.)

"Are you ready for our date, Sora-chan?" his actions were making Sora blush

"Y-yeah…" she said while looking down to hide her blush

"Let's go then."

**Me: Haha! No cliffhanger this time!**

**Saguru: I'm so relieved!**

**Sora: Why?**

**Saguru: Because you love me back**

**Sora: Yeah, I do. So?**

**Kaitou: Quit leaving me out of the picture!**

**Me: Sorry, I was too excited about the romance between Saguru and Sora**

**Kaitou: At least give me a big part in chapter 8.**

**Me: I'll do my best, but no promises**

**Kaitou: You can do anything! You're the author!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, look forward to an exciting date for Saguru and Sora!**

**Kaitou: I wasn't done yet!**

**Me: FYI, The occurence in the next chapter is a different date. It takes place a few days after this days date. Ja ne! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Showdown

**Chapter 8: Showdown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Kaitou: MAAANNNNN! I don't have a part in this chapter!**

**Saguru: Yes, well, Sonata will probably not care.**

**Me: Yup, also, I had to change the case a little so it would work! (this chapter's)**

**Sora: Hmm, no more ninjitsu? Also, you've kept us waiting a LONG time.**

**Me: I dunno. Using your ninja skills was rather fun! I'm also very sorry about keeping you guys waiting, I have been very busy.**

**Kaitou: Doing what?**

**Me: My teacher gave me a summer project, my mom wants me to go through my old toys, I went to a sleepover on Monday, I had to go shopping, went to hang out with my friends on Wednesday, went out with my brother and sister on Thursday and had to cook dinner that day, Friday my family wanted to have a game night, and Saturday I went to my sister's graduation. There's how busy I've been.**

**Daisuke: MAAANNN, my mom sent a warning letter without telling me!**

**Me: Darn it, Daisuke! Now I have to do another disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own D.N. Angel.**

**Me: Before any other anime characters can show up, STORY START!**

-After school

"So, Saguru-kun, where are we going?" Sora asked.

"You'll see." He answered

-At Sora's apartment

"Um, why are we at my place?"

"Pack your things." Saguru told her

"Why?"

"We're going to a detective koshien!" he told her kinda enthusiastically

"Huh? Uh, okay. How long will we be away?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry; just bring a days worth of clothes and your uniform."

"Okay, then." She went inside to pack.

-10 minutes later

"I'm ready." She stated

"Good, let's go." Saguru said while grabbing her hand

-At the docks

"Huh? You're here for the koshien already? It doesn't start until a day from now." A man asked confusedly

"Yes, I am. I want to become familiar with the surroundings." Saguru answered cheerfully

"And the young lady?" he inquired while looking at Sora

"I'm his partner." She answered

"Hmm… I suppose that's not against the rules… very well, then."

-On the boat

"Hey, Saguru-kun." Sora said while nudging Saguru

"What is it?" he asked

"His jacket, isn't it…?" she asked while looking at the man who is called Tsuchio Hiroo who is supposedly a Nichiuri TV director

"Strange? Yeah…" he said while looking confidently at the man

"This'll be interesting…" Sora said mysteriously

"Yeah…"

-A few days later

"Hey, Saguru-kun, I see the other detectives and… Conan-kun…?" Sora said while looking out the lodge

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wonder why…"

"We'll see later I suppose."

"Yeah, guess so… They're coming this way… Why are they running so fast…?"

"Huh? Weird, well I'm gonna play it cool."

"Huh?"

An unknown dark-skinned detective, a young man wearing camo pants, another young man with long-ish hair, and a little boy we know as Conan came barging into the room.

"I see… Isolated from the external world, on an uninhabited island… the stage of mystery has been set up for the best situation." Saguru said sounding cool

"_Wow, he really meant it when he said he would 'play it cool'" _Sora thought

"Hakuba Saguru?" Conan asked loudly

"Who?" the dark-skinned detective asked

"Let's introduce ourselves." The director suggested

"Fine." The boy wearing camo pants said

"Is that okay? The TV cameras haven't turned up yet…" the boy with-long-ish hair said

"Tch, I don't see any of the TV staff either." The dark-skinned one said rather rudely

"Ah… the TV crew and announcer are coming tomorrow morning. You're here now to get to know each other." The director said nervously

"Anyway, we'll do the same thing in front of the camera tomorrow." He continued

"Well then, I'll start! The name's Koshimizu Natsuki, 3rd year high school student, I'm also 18 years old. I was born in Fukuoka, and I'm the southern high school representative. I'm still a novice, so I've merely solved 100 cases. Please take it easy on me!" the boy with camo pants said

"My name is Tokitsu Junya. I am 18 years old. I was born in Tokyo, but I was raised in Hokkaido, so I guess I'll be representing the north. I've handled about 300 cases, among which, 250 were arrested and formally charged. The other 50 escaped before being arrested or committed suicide." The one with long-ish hair stated

"I'm Hattori Heiji. A well-known name in the Kansai area! The number of cases I've handled are… Eh, one, two… They're over a thousand, so I can't count them one by one!" the dark detective said proudly

"_Hey, stop saying such nonsense!" _Sora heard Conan whisper harshly into Heiji's ear

"_It's the truth! Even though I included cases of searching for cats when I was a kid." _Heiji whispered back

"I see, so you're Hattori Heiji. I've heard much about you from my father. He said you're a quick-witted detective." Saguru said to Heiji.

"Huh? What… what does your dad know about me!" Heiji asked nervously

"So that's why Heiji-niichan's similar!" Conan exclaimed

"Alike?" Heiji asked while giving Conan a weird look

"Yeah… My dad's a police superintendent. Your father's Director of the Osaka Police Department. I have a surprising amount in common with you." Saguru said.

"So how many cases have you solved?" Junya asked

"The number would be roughly 500, I believe…" Saguru said proudly

"What? That's half my number!" Heiji said braggingly

"Yeah. But then… I'm just talking about the cases that happened in Japan…"

"Huh?" Heiji asked with a stupid expression

"I've been in England for a long time, I rarely come here but my housekeeper accepts cases for me…"

"Yeah, yeah… Time for me to introduce myself! My name's Fuyuhana Sora. I've solved the same amount as Saguru-kun here." Sora said sounding annoyed

"Why are you here?" Junya asked

"I'm Saguru's partner." She said rather matter-of-factly

"I see…"

"I've also solved about the same as Hattori-kun here." Sora added

"Anyway, my housekeeper came to tears when she heard I was needed. I couldn't help it so I came back. It seems, however, I'm not appropriate to represent the east." Saguru said in a strange tone

"Isn't that obvious?" Heiji said rudely

"Then, how about this? Consider me as a "guest from abroad" and let the representative be Edogawa Conan-kun?" Saguru suggested

"Huh?" Conan asked nervously

"This boy's incredible at drawing conclusions! I think even that Kudo something-kun can't beat him." Saguru pointed out

"But he's a kid…" the director said nervously

"Say, why don't you take us to our rooms? I'm getting tired of standing." Natsuki suggested tiredly

"And, I await dinner." Junya stated

"Ah, then let me show you the way to your rooms. As for dinner, Kouya is making it in the kitchen. When it's ready, he'll call you. One other thing, I want you to check your clothes for tomorrow's shooting."

-Later in the lodge living room

"Saguru-kun…" Sora said nervously

"What is it Sora-chan?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"Bad feeling?"

"I can't help but feel like something bad will happen tonight…"

"It's probably nothing. Don't worry about it." Saguru said while putting his arm around Sora

"You're probably right. But please don't put your arm around me." Sora said while walking away from Saguru

"Why? I like doing that."

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." Sora said while blushing a little, but not enough for Saguru to see

"Are you sure you don't mean awkward?"

"Either one!" and to Sora's luck, Kouya came.

"Dinner is ready. I shall go and call the others." Kouya said then walked away

"We'll join you."

Kouya knocked on Heiji and Conan's room door, and Heiji opened it

"The dinner is ready, please come to the dining room." Kouya said

Eventually, they reached Natsuki's room

"Has she gone to the dining room already?" Junya asked

"I'm going to call her now." Kouya answered

"She? A woman came to the island?" Heiji inquired

"She was with us the whole time."

"Eh? For real? It's already time? Dang! I spent too much time relaxing!" Natsuki, who is apparently a girl, exclaimed

"_So he's a she?" _Heiji and Conan thought

"Hahaha!" Sora started to laugh

"Wh-what's so funny?" Conan, Heiji, and Saguru asked

"I knew the whole time!"

"How?"

"Girls have certain habits that I won't tell you."

Natsuki started going on about school regulations

"But, tonight we still don't have TV cameras, so is it necessary to be perfect?" Saguru asked

"You're right!"

"Huh? You haven't changed your clothes!" Heiji said noticing what Saguru's wearing

"Yeah, unlike her, foreign students in high schools can wear ordinary clothes."

"But your partner, she's wearing a uniform."

"I just transferred to a new school recently so I have a uniform."

"So you haven't transferred yet?"

"No, not yet." Then they reach the dining room

"Woooww! You made all this food?" Natsuki exclaimed

"Yes." Kouya answered

"Huh? Where's the director?" Conan asked

"He didn't answer when I knocked on his door a little while ago." Kouya replied

"Would you lead us to his room?" Saguru requested

-At the director's room

"Tsuchio-sama? Dinner is ready. Tsuchio-sama?" Kouya said while knocking

"So he locked himself in so he could sleep, too bad." Heiji said

"Hmm?" Heiji examined his hand and found blood on it from the door knob.

**To be continued**

**Me: I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting!**

**Everyone but me: We hate you.**

**Me: Even my OC hates me! WHAAAHHH!**

**Me: I'll try to update soon!**

**Daisuke: Don't worry miss Sonata, I don't hate you.**

**Me: Thank you, Daisuke! Anyways, please review, give criticism, tips, etc.**


	9. Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9: What's going on here!?**

**Me: Something happened in my account that replaced this chapter's document with the one for the next, so for now, please refer to the actual chapter/episode if you want to know what happens. I am currently working on re-typing this chapter since its' document was also erased from my laptop. The chapter is: 563, and the page#: 12. Episode #: 479 (at least I think so, it's been awhile since I've watched it)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: My Mother's Life as a Phantom Thief… Part one**

**Me: Hi everybody!**

**Detective Conan/ Magic Kaitou cast: …**

**Me: I'm super super sorry for not updating in hecka long!**

**Sora: Uh-huh. What else?**

**Me: … Sora and Kaito will only be minor characters this chapter…**

**Saguru: And…?**

**Me: … Saguru is pretty much non-existent this chapter…**

**Conan: Also…**

**Me: THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! LET'S JUST START THE STORY!**

As I raced along, jumping from roof to roof, I could feel my hair flying in the wind… the small beads of sweat bouncing off of my face… The sirens were blaring and I smirked. _They'll never catch me! I someone important to me, so I'll never let them win! _I thought to myself confidently. There was a full moon out that night. The moon's light bounced off my white short-skirted kimono and made it look like I was glowing. The street lights didn't help much with concealing me either. Civilians were watching me in awe as I evaded the police. My smirk grew into a smile not unlike a cat's… I heard whirring… Wow, they had to call in a helicopter. Just goes to show that nobody can catch me! … The search-light is now shining on me… Oh well, time for me to disappear. I reached into my sleeve and pulled out a small bag. I tossed it onto the ground beneath me and it exploded into a smoke screen. The police were confused and I used that time to escape. I hopped down from the building and dashed to the nearby park. It had a lot of trees along the fence, so that gave me a good cover. I made it into the park and ran into the restroom. I changed into a high school uniform with a blazer, skirt and tie. I put on my knee-high socks and penny loafers. I then stuffed my costume into my school bag and exited the bathroom. I looked around and the coast was clear… at least that's what I thought…

"Well well, a high school girl going around stealing national treasures… What has the world come to?" I heard a sinister voice call out to me.

"Who are you!?" I asked the air

"Just a fellow thief, miss 'Tsuki Shinobi'." I gasped, he really did know that I'm the thief.

"Hand over 'Heaven's Piercing' and you won't get hurt." He told me after jumping down from the bathroom's roof to in front of me. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a top hat and monocle. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Never!" I then started to run away, but he was too fast for me. He stepped in front of me, wrapped his arms around me and smirked.

"Honestly, you really thought you could outrun someone who's been in this business for three years? I thought you were smarter than that, Mizutani Yuuki-chan." I stopped wriggling and looked up at him in disbelief. _He knows my name!?_

"How do you know my name!?" I demanded

"It's really quite easy, especially since I'm someone who's known you since birth." My eyes widened… _I know this guy!? He has to be in his early twenties! I don't know anyone this old! _An idea for getting out of this guy's grasp entered my mind. _It's totally unfair, and cruel, but I've got no choice!_ I kicked him in his soft spot and he let out a yell of pain. I took advantage of that moment to run. I made it a few streets and I felt someone pull on the collar of my blazer. I was swiftly lifted off the ground.

"Let me go! Help! Seventeen-year-old girl being kidnapped!" I called out

"Geez, you really didn't play fair there. Oh right, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Kaitou Kid." He introduced himself. _It's not like I didn't know, idiot._

"LET ME GO!" I screamed

"Um, let's see… ah, NO. You're going to kick me you-know-where if I do." He stated simply

"I HAVE A CURFEW AND MY PARENTS WILL KILL ME IF I'M NOT BACK BEFORE THEN!"

"Alright, tell you what, if you manage to get away from me _with_ the earring, I'll let you go. If you fail, you have to be my partner in heists."

"… You're not going to let me go otherwise, are you?" I asked him

"No. I'm not."

"Fine, I'll play your dumb game." He then put me down and said:

"You have a ten second head-start, if you make it to your house with 'Heaven's Piercing' you win. However, if I catch you before then, or take the earring and you get home without it, I win. Do you understand these rules?"

"Yes, but I have one question."

"What is it?"

"Am I allowed to use my equipment?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Sure, why not? I'll be using mine after all." My eyes widened. We were going to play on even terms! There was no way I'd win against him and his beloved hang-glider.

"Fine." My mouth went on without me…

"Ok, START!" I ran as fast as I could…

"One…" I jumped over a trash can and ran into a very hidden alley

"Two…" I began to scale the side of an abandoned building

"Three…" I broke the window of one of the fourth floor's windows.

"Four…" I jumped in and avoided stepping on the glass my jumping over it

"Five…" I ran through the building, there were only hallways, and at the end of this hallway was another window I could break.

"Six…" I knew I had approximately four or five seconds left and pushed myself to go even faster down the hall. I reached the end and broke the window.

"Seven…" I jumped out the window the building across and sped across the roof.

"Eight…" Just one more block and I'd be home. I thought to myself as I jumped onto yet another roof.

"Nine…" I jumped down and raced to my apartment complex. All that was left was scaling the stairs to apartment 306.

"Ten!" Time was up… My stomach went up to my mouth as I saw something white _gliding_ through the sky. I raced up the stairs. I was on the second set when _he _appeared in front of me. Thinking quickly, I pulled off one of my ninja star shaped earrings and threw it at him.

"This is just an earring, do you hon.." he didn't get to finish as the earring blew up and created yet another smoke screen. I raced past him and got up to the third floor. 300… 301… 302… 303… 304… 305… Kaitou Kid grabbed my arm and I whacked him with my bag. He grabbed it and it took a few tries to get it away from him. I ran to my apartment's door. I thrust my key into the lock and the door opened. I ran inside and slammed the door closed.

"I won…" I sighed. A knock came at the door. I opened it and Kaitou Kid was still standing there.

"You lost." Was what he said to me.

"How? I made it home!"

"You did indeed make it home, but you made it without the earring." He stated while pulling something silver out of his pocket. It was "Heaven's Piercing"…

"You should get to sleep. I'm planning on sending a warning letter for Friday." He then turned and exited the complex. I slammed the door closed once again. _He must have grabbed it when he had my bag! That jerk! I want my freedom back! _I walked to my room and plopped down on my bed.

I was awoken by a ringing noise… It was my alarm… I yawned and stretched. I looked down at my lap and realized that I fell asleep in my uniform… I walked to my closet and pulled out another set. After I finished changing, I hung up my thief uniform. It was a white sleeveless robe with a black sash and short skirt. I always wore it with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. My hair was always tied up too… I searched through my school bag… I found my black knee-high socks and white high-heel boots. I threw the boots in the closet and pulled on the socks… I made my way out of my apartment and went to school…

After a ten minute walk, I made it. I went to my classroom and was greeted by my friend, Kazuo Akiko.

"Yuuki-chan! Your hair is a mess!" she pulled a mirror out of who-knew-where and showed me my reflection… I did look terrible… I hope Kei-kun doesn't see me…

"Ahh… You're right…" I yawned

"You're really out of it, Yuuki-chan! Here, I'll help you out!" she then dragged me out of the classroom to the bathroom. She got to work and brushed my hair and used a wet comb to style it for me. I looked at my reflection and thought, _"Not bad, Akiko-chan."_

"Thanks…" she then dragged me back to the classroom.

* * *

School went by extremely slowly. At lunch, I went outside and ate the bento I made the previous night. I was sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree when I was greeted by a kind voice.

"Yuuki-san? Why are you eating alone?" the voice asked me. I looked up and it was Kei-kun!

"Kei-kun! I um… Akiko-chan isn't feeling well, so she's resting in the nurse's office." I stammered

"Ah, I see. May I join you?"

"Of course!" I scooted over and he sat next to me.

"Yuuki-san, you don't seem as cheerful today. Is something wrong?" he asked me with a mouth full of rice. I chuckled.

"Actually… Ah, no. Never mind, it's nothing." I began to say that I'm being forced to work someone very unpleasant, but that wouldn't be smart.

"Are you sure? You're not sick are you?" he now looked very worried

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Kei-kun!"

"If you're sure… Just let me know if something's wrong, and I'll come running. Okay?" he held out his hand with all his fingers folded but his pinky finger.

"Alright, pinky promise!"

"Pinky promise." We laughed together for awhile, then the bell rang. We both got up and said our goodbyes.

A couple of hours later, school was over and I left for my part-time job. I worked at a family restaurant as a waitress. The uniform was… different. It was a white button-down shirt with a bowtie for the girls, and a tie for the guys. We girls wore a skirt and frilly apron and the guys only had to wear black pants and a regular black apron. _So unfair…_I sighed and changed into my uniform once I got there. I tied my hair up into a simple pony tail and put wore my usual penny loafers. I had a long day, but it was worth it. A lot of weirdoes went there, and I always got huge tips from them. I was tired, but not nearly as tired as I normally am from my "night job". I left the restaurant and saw someone familiar. I couldn't place him. He started to walk towards me and greeted me.

"Hello, Yuuki-chan." He said to me. _That voice…! He's Kaitou Kid…!_

"Hello, what do you want?" I asked with venom evident in my voice.

"My, why the hostility?" I scoffed at him and left.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He then bent down and whispered to me:

"_On Friday, we'll steal the 'Yoru Katana' at 10:30 pm. Got it?_" I nodded and he left.

I walked home and pondered why on earth he chose me, a high school girl to be his partner…

* * *

Fast forward to Friday

A knock came at my door. I opened the door and Kaitou Kid was there.

"Get dressed. We only have an hour until it's time for us to steal the sword." I nodded and let him in. I left for my bedroom and changed into my kimono. I recently got a blindfold, so I put it on. It was surprisingly see-through so I had no problem getting around. I exited my room Kaitou Kid was waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and we left my apartment.

"Say, if we're going to be working together, shouldn't I know your name?" I asked the thief sitting next to me.

"Kuroba Toichi." He answered

"I see, so, Kuroba-san, how's your wife? Does she know you're a thief?"

"How did you know I'm married?" he asked with sincere surprise on his face

"You have a silver ring on your left hand ring finger."

"Ahh… She's fine, and yes, she knows I'm a thief. She's fine with it since she used to be my partner." I looked at him with surprise

"She's taking a break since she's pregnant." My mouth made a slight 'o'.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Mm-hmm."

"So, Yuuki-chan, where are your parents? Shouldn't they be worried about you going out so late?" My face went stone cold. He was surprised

"Uh, it's okay! You don…"

"They abandoned me." His eyes widened

"One day, they told me that we were going to go on a trip. I packed a lot of my clothes, and brought money for buying souvenirs. We flew here from Hokkaido. We went to a bus stop and they told me that they were going to go get some change for the bus fare. I waited and waited… It was night-time when I realized that they weren't coming back. Then it all hit me. The night before, I overheard them saying that my mom was expecting a baby. They didn't have enough money to raise _two_ children. My mom said that she would never have an abortion, so they decided that since I was already 15, I could fend for myself. So they concocted a plan to leave me here, with no means of finding them…" I waited for a reply… but then I felt an arm around me. I looked and Kuroba-san was giving me a side hug.

"I'm sorry." I was about to ask what he was sorry for when he cut me off.

"It's time." I nodded and he said his spiel to the police and we stole the sword. It was relatively easy with someone who had my back.

* * *

"You did well." Kuroba-san said with a smile and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Yuuki-chan."

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I need to tell you something."

"Um, okay."

"It's about your parents." My eyes widened and I was about to tell him to not say anything, but he cut me off.

"You weren't the first one they abandoned like that."

"How do you know?"

"I know their first victim." My jaw dropped

"Who is it? If it means that I have a brother or sister, I want to know!" pleaded

"I'll just say that he's someone close to you." I then started thinking about who it could be.

"Well, see you later." He then jumped off the roof we were resting on and activated his hang glider.

"See ya, Kaitou Kid!" I smiled and hopped off the roof, landing soundly on my feet. _I have a brother!_ I hurried home and went right to sleep.

* * *

After that night, we had many more heists. Kuroba-san's wife decided to quit her career as a thief to take care of their baby who will be born sometime in May. She was just in her second month since it was still just December. I'm rather excited to see the baby once it's born for some reason… I needed to stop spacing out… I'm gonna trip… !? Ouch, I fell. I tried to get up, but I broke my ankle.

"Wonderful…" I sighed

"Yuuki-chan, are you okay?" Kuroba-san asked me

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just broke my ankle."

"Makes sense, especially since you fell from a three story building's roof and landed funny on only your left foot." I pouted at him.

"Come on, I'll take you to my place. My wife will gladly tend to your ankle." I smiled in thanks. That is until he picked me up and held me in the princess carry.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I asked in protest

"I can't exactly carry you on my back since I have to use my hang glider. Just think of this as your big brother carrying you to the hospital." He then ran up a fire escape's stairs to the roof and jumped off then activated his hang glider. We then flew to his house.

* * *

"Welcome home dear!" a woman's voice greeted us.

"Is this Yuuki-chan? You are so adorable!" Kuroba-san sweat-dropped at his wife.

"Yuuki-chan, this is my wife, Chikage." I nodded. _She completely didn't notice that I'm injured. Man, Kuroba-san has a real airhead for a wife._ Were my thoughts on his wife.

"Chikage, could you bandage Yuuki-chan's ankle? She broke it after falling from a roof."

"Of course! Come on dear, bring her into the living room." Kuroba-san then went inside and set me on one of their couches.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to change." I nodded and his wife came with the first-aid kit. He went up the stairs and soon after, I heard water running…?

"When he says that he's going to change, he really means that he's going to shower." I nodded.

"Oh yes, Yuuki-chan, please call me Chikage-san."

"Okay, Chikage-san." Chikage-san then got up and I looked at my ankle… She was already done bandaging it?

"Believe me, I've wrapped my body with bandages enough to be able to wrap an ankle in a cinch." She smiled at me

"Say, do you want to see me and my husband's old photos?" she asked me. I didn't really get to answer since she went and grabbed some albums anyway.

"Look! Here's him as a baby!" I sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm. She really is a space cadet.

"And look, here's him as a six year old! And that's you as a baby!" I looked at her with shock. _Why am I in one of his photos, as a baby no less!?_

"He was so excited to hear that he would have a little sister, even if you are just half-siblings." She said with a fond smile. _I'm his half-sister!?_

"He was heartbroken when your parents left him here alone… It's a good thing his biological father found him and took him in."

"Chikage, please stop." Me and Chikage-san turned to see Kuroba-san at the stairs with a stone-cold look on his face.

"I'm sorry that you found out that I'm your brother." He said while grabbing the album and putting it back on its shelf.

"I should get you home. Come on." We then left his home and we walked in silence… until…

"I DON'T MIND THAT YOU'RE MY BIG BROTHER, BAKA!" he looked at me with surprise written all over his face. Luckily, we were already at the back roads, so there was nobody to overhear our conversation.

"What I do mind, is that you chose to hide it from me!" I started tearing up.

"I'm sorry that I hid it from you…" I wasn't expecting him to apologize at all.

"I was thinking that you would be mad at me for leaving you alone all this time, or for forcing you to be my stealing partner."

"Well, I am a little miffed about the last part." He smiled at me and explained.

"I had you partner up with me because I was concerned about your safety. If you injured your ankle on any of the nights before we started to work together, you would have been caught and arrested. I was worried so I decided to act like a jerk and have you bet your independence, and what do you know? It worked. You almost got away from me you know."

"When?"

"When you threw the earring. That caught me really off guard."

"How did you find out that the Tsuki Shinobi? And your sister no less?"

"You have a birthmark right next to your right ear. I was walking by your school and you were with one of your friends. The wind was blowing so I was able to see your birthmark. That night I was watching the news and you showed up. You were racing on rooftops and I saw your birthmark as they zoomed in on your face." My jaw dropped. _My birthmark is that obvious!?_

"Wow, that's a lot of information to take in. So… that means your kid will be my niece or nephew?"

"Yes."

"Woah, so all of a sudden, I have a family! That's great!" I was practically leaping for joy.

"Kuroba-sa…" I began to say 'Kuroba-san,' but I was cut off

"Nope, don't call me that anymore. Call me 'Toichi-niisan'." He corrected me with a kind smile. He was obviously pleased that I was happy to have him as a family member.

"Okay, Toichi-niisan!"

"Oh and one more thing." I looked at him and tilted my head

"I don't want you living on your own anymore. Come live with me and Chikage." He told me with a broad smile

"Are you sure? Chikage-san won't mind?"

"No, she won't. She loves you already." I nodded happily and we went to get my things from my apartment. I gave the landlord the key and signed off the form that said that I'm no longer living there. Toichi-niisan then took me home.

* * *

Life was happy in the Kuroba household until three months later… Chikage-neesan had a miscarriage. We all mourned the death of that little life. The next day though, life went on. Sure, there were slight changes in behavior, but everything went back to normal eventually.

A month later, much to my delight, Kei-kun asked me to be his girlfriend! Toichi-niisan, being the over-protective brother he is, was opposed. Eventually we won him over when Kei-kun gave me a piggy-back ride home after breaking my ankle once more. Obviously Toichi-niisan was a little pissed that I broke my ankle again… Back on subject, me and Kei-kun were a happy couple.

Three months later, me, Akiko-chan and Kei-kun graduated from high school. We were all really happy. A lot of girls asked for Kei-kun's second button, but he gave it to me! Two months later, I turned eighteen and Kei-kun turned eighteen the month before. Guess what he got me for my birthday? An engagement ring! Naturally, I said yes, but Toichi-niisan said no. His reason was bad too. He said it was because Kei-kun didn't ask for permission to propose… Kei-kun apologized and asked for permission to marry me. Toichi-niisan agreed. Five months later we got married and it was a lovely wedding. I became Mrs. Fuyuhana! A year later, Chikage-neesan became pregnant once more and the baby was due in June. I became pregnant a month after her. Eight months later Chikage-neesan gave birth to handsome baby boy who resembled his father. A month after, I gave birth to beautiful baby girl.

Just three months after Sora's birth, she learned how to crawl. She is such a bright girl! She has beautiful blue eyes too! I must say that she was a bit too interested in my ninja stars though… For her fifth birthday I gave her a pair of my nullified smoke screen earrings. She wore them ever since then. She was such an adorable little girl…

When Sora turned six we moved to London, England. She was picking up English at an alarming rate.

One morning when I was getting the mail, I saw a letter from my brother. I opened it and it said that he needed me for one more heist. The object of interest was 'Pandora' a precious stone that is said to shed tears of immortality. It is said that 'Pandora' is a stone inside of a larger stone that can only be seen when under the moonlight. I was about to tear it up, but I saw something that changed my mind.

"_Please don't say no! I know you have a family now, but I really need your help on this one. I will fail without your help. At first an organization wanted me to steal it for them, but I declined. Now I fear that they are after my life since they learned that I am looking to destroy it. Please, help me. I don't want to put my wife and son in danger. Please accept your useless brother's selfish request."_

_Your brother,_

_Toichi._

That decided it. I was going back to Japan.

**To be continued**

**Sonata: I'm finally done with this chapter!**

**Kaito: DON'T GO DAD!**

**Sora: Mum, I didn't want you to go…**

**Saguru: It's okay Sora-chan.**

**Sonata: Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update. Sometime soon, I will edit/ redo the first few chapters since they are no longer to my liking and I don't like how I wrote them. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: My Mother's Life as a Phantom Thief… Part two**

**Sonata: Hiiiiii**

**Sora: You're back sooner than any of us thought you would be.**

**Yuuki: Hello Sora.**

**Toichi: Hi Kaito.**

**Sora: … Mum?**

**Kaito: … Dad?**

**Yuuki: I've missed you Sora. *gives Sora a hug***

**Sonata: If you guys want the disclaimer, just look at the previous chapters. I'm too lazy to keep typing it.**

I kissed my husband and daughter goodbye. My adorable daughter was wearing her favorite pale blue summer dress with tiny white roses embroidered along the bottom. It went down to her knees and was sleeveless with straps. It had white fabric wrapped around the waist and in the back it was tied into a bow. Sora was in tears, I've never parted from her like this… So I told her…

"Sora, you need to take care of Daddy so that he doesn't get lonely, okay?" she wiped away a tear and nodded.

"Okay Mommy, I'll take care of Daddy. I'll even help by cooking dinner!" Kei paled at her statement. I smiled at her enthusiasm. _I hope her cheerful spirit never dies…_ at the thought of death I started wondering whether or not I would come back. I shook my head and hugged Sora once more and waved goodbye. I got onto my plane and I could see Sora sitting on Kei's shoulders waving. I waved and blew a kiss. I felt a tear threatening to escape my eyelid. I held it back with all my might. I felt the plane shaking and it took off.

* * *

I tried to fall asleep on the flight, but worry was preventing me from doing so. I was worried about what could happen if I died on the job and Sora found out that she had a thief for a mother… That her uncle who she only met a few times was also thief… I shook my head. If I thought that way, something bad would definitely happen. I thought of Sora's sweet smiling face and I immediately fell asleep.

I woke with a jolt. We landed. I gathered my things and got off the plane. The baggage check took ages. When I finally got out, I was greeted by my brother.

"Yuuki-chan, how was your flight." He asked after giving me a hug.

"I hardly slept. I'm really worried." I told him with a frown.

"Come on, we're unbeatable. We better go someplace where we can talk with nobody listening." He whispered. I nodded and he picked up my bags and we left the airport for his home.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Toichi asked me. We were standing on a roof ten blocks away from the museum. It was another full moon.

"Yes, I'm ready." He nodded and hopped down from the roof. I waited ten minutes then I started dashing from rooftop to rooftop just as I used to. I recited our plan in my head once more…

"_So, Yuuki-chan, you'll run across these rooftops to this part of the museum's roof. I'll send a dummy on a different hang glider from this side. The dummy will draw the police's attention while you sneak in." he had the museum's blueprint laid out on the table. He was drawing our routes._

"_What about you?" I asked my brother with a raised eyebrow._

"_I will be disguised as a police officer and 'guard' the generator." He informed me with a smile. I nodded and he continued_

"_You will need to call me with the mini walkie we installed into your blindfold once you get inside." He told me while pointing to the said blindfold_

"_How should I get inside?" I asked out of curiosity_

"_However you want. You've been doing this long enough to be able to discern the best method. Now then, once you contact me, I'll kill the power and you will be free to knock out as many people as you need and we'll meet in the exhibition room. Use one of your concealed glass cutters to get to the stone. I'll examine the case to see if there are any infrared lasers."_

"_Understood, but what if there are lasers?"_

"_I'll kill the power stored underneath the glass case." I nodded once more._

"_Remember Yuuki, we need to be swift. We have people important to us."_

"_I know."_

I kept on running until I was just three blocks away. I watched the sky… There it is! The dummy! Wait for it… wait for it…

"There he is! It's Kid!" the police called and put the searchlights on the dummy. I was starting to wonder who the real 'dummy' was… I chuckled to myself and hopped more roofs. I reached the museum's roof and there was nobody to be seen. There was a window just a few feet away, but breaking it would trigger the alarm, and so that left opening the door that lead to the staircase, but there was the possibility of police guarding the stairs. I looked around and pondered which would be better… I heard a creak. _That's right! The only place that Toichi-niisan could land would be the roof! I need to hide!_ I concealed myself using one of my camouflage cloths. The door opened and I knocked out the poor unsuspecting officer, tied him up, took his uniform and concealed him. I changed into the uniform and ran down the stairs. I turned on my hidden walkie.

"Hey, To, I'm in." I whispered

"_Good, I'll cut the power now. You just worry about getting to the exhibit._" My brother's voice told me.

"Understood." I switched it off and seconds after, the lights turned off. I threw off the officer's uniform and bumped into an officer. Before he could yell 'thief', I knocked him out, silent as a shadow. I caught him before he hit the ground. I found a way to prop him up against the wall and ran down the hall once more. I knocked out a fair amount of officers before I got to the exhibit. I had a lot more to take care of once I got there. They were out like a light once I threw my sleeping gas bomb. Thanks bro for the gas mask. I made my way to the glass case and Toichi-niisan was standing there.

"There are no lasers. Go ahead and do your job." He told me in a disguised voice. I nodded and pulled out one of my glass cutters. I cut the glass and grabbed the stone inside. I stored it inside my costume and nodded at Toichi-niisan. We ran to the window, broke it, jumped to a nearby roof and we ran.

We ran about ten blocks and we stopped. Niisan threw off his tuxedo to reveal regular clothes underneath. Niisan held out his hand. I nodded and handed him the stone. He held it out to the light. It shone brilliantly and we saw inside it, a second stone. We found Pandora. He gave me the stone back and he smiled. Our happy moment was short-lived… He saw something shining on a rooftop higher than ours. He pushed me away and I landed on my rear in an alleyway. I saw something shining fly towards niisan and it blew up… They killed niisan… I started to cry and realized that niisan wouldn't be happy if I were caught. I ran and ran to the nearest park. I quickly changed clothes and threw away my old equipment. I hid the stone in a place that nobody but I would find it. I ran away from the park and it was raining. I slipped and hit my head… I saw stars for a moment and then it was all black.

* * *

I awoke to light shining on my face. _Where am I? _I looked down and saw that I was in an all white bed. _Am I in a hospital? _The door to the room opened and a nurse came in.

"Oh, you're awake. I'll go get the doctor and your breakfast." She turned and left the room. A few minutes later, the doctor came in. He sat down next to my bed and he asked me questions.

"Hello miss, you seem to have a fractured tail bone and mild concussion. Would you like to tell me how you injured yourself?"

"I… I don't remember…" he still seemed calm.

"Do you remember where you were last night?" _Why can't I remember that?_

"No…"

"Do you remember what it was like last night?" _I can't remember a thing!_

"No…"

"Do you remember your name?" I blinked. What _was_ my name?

"I-I don't remember…"

"I see… Well miss, here are your things maybe they'll spark some memories. We have your ID in there, so hopefully you remember." He turned and left the room. I reached for the pile of clothes he pointed to. I looked at the ID in the wallet and I saw a picture of myself and the name 'Fuyuhana Yuuki' printed next to it. I searched around the wallet and found some yen, a credit card and some English pounds. I looked some more, thinking that something was missing, but there was nothing else.

* * *

(Switching to normal POV)

Outside Yuuki's door, the doctor was holding a picture in his hands. It was a picture of Yuuki, Sora and her husband Kei. The doctor turned to the nurse and began to speak with her.

"Go have 'Snake' inform her husband and daughter that she's dead." The doctor told the nurse.

"Yes, sir." The 'nurse' turned on her heel and left to make the call. The doctor grinned maliciously and stuffed the photo in his pocket. He went to the nurse at the desk and spoke with her as well.

"Excuse me, could you call Fuyuhana-san's doctor and have him move her to room 903. She'll be staying here indefinitely."

"Of course, right away." The nurse turned to her computer and began typing and called Yuuki's doctor. The 'doctor' turned on his heel and left the hospital. Once he got outside, he made a call.

"Yo, boss, the girl doesn't remember a thing." He conversed in English.

"_Did she have the stone?_" The voice on the other end asked

"No, I'm thinking she hid it someplace before she hit her head."

"_Once she starts to remember things, use whatever means you deem necessary to find out where she hid it, just make sure she lives through the process; she's no good to us dead._" The voice instructed him

"So basically, make sure she's able to earn a living while she's here and keep her out of contact with her family. Is that right?"

"_Yes, and make sure she doesn't end up on the streets, she could easily die out there._"

"What makes you say that?"

"_She doesn't remember any of her abilities, so how could she possibly defend herself? Also, I'll need you to guard her. Don't let her know though._"

"Understood." The doctor then hung up the phone.

* * *

(The following is taking place in England)

A knock came at the Fuyuhana's door. Kei opened the door to find a man standing there.

"May I help you?" Kei asked the man.

"I am a police officer sir; I came here to tell you unfortunate news. May I come in?" Kei stood aside and let the man in.

"What is this about? My daughter is waiting for me to read her favorite bedtime story for her." Kei stated impatiently

"I won't be long. I only came to tell you that while your wife, Yuuki Fuyuhana was in Japan, she was mugged and killed." Kei gaped.

"Daddy? Who's that man?" a little girl's voice asked

"Is that your daughter?" the man asked

"Yes, she is. Sora, please go back upstairs." Kei said with his hands shaking

"But Daddy…" Sora looked a little sad

"NOW!" Kei bellowed. Sora let out a little yelp and hurried up the stairs.

"Do you want her belongings sir?" the man asked

"No. Just leave." The man left the house. Once the man left, Kei sat on the couch with his head in his hands and began to sob. He began muttering profanities under his breath. Sora however, overheard the whole conversation and was bawling into her pillow.

The man who visited however, was grinning like a cat. He was on the phone

"They bought it sir."

"_Well done._" Was all the voice on the other end said

* * *

(The following takes place in Japan)

DING DONG

The doorbell at the Kuroba house rang and Chikage ran to open the door expecting her husband. Instead, it was a police man.

"Ma'am, is this your husband?" the officer asked while showing Chikage a photo of her husband

"Y-yes, did something happen?" Chikage was now very worried. The officer took off his hat and said…

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband, Kuroba Toichi, was brutally murdered. Someone threw a grenade at him and he was killed by the explosion." Chikage was bawling.

"Who did it!? Who killed my husband!? Who killed my Toichi!?" she grabbed the officer by the collar and started shaking him

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, we still don't know…" Chikage let go and fell to her knees.

"Mommy? Is it true? I-Is Daddy dead…?" a boy's voice asked

"K-Kaito? You heard?" the officer politely left. Chikage turned toward her son.

"Daddy's dead?" Kaito asked while a tear escaped his eye.

"I'm so sorry Kaito…" Chikage hugged her son and they cried together.

* * *

While Kaito and his mother grew closer that day, Sora and her father grew apart. Sora and her father believe Yuuki is dead and Yuuki has no recollection of having a family. Will anyone bring these three together?

**Sonata: *sighs* I won't be updating from December 22 to January 7.**

**Sora: MY MOM'S ALIVE?**

**Sonata: *cringes***

**Sora: *sees Yuuki* Mum?**

**Yuuki: Who are you?**

**Sora: Um, I'm nobody...**

**Kaito: Me and Sora are... cousins...?**

**Sonata: Yes.**

**Sora and Kaito: *jaws drop to the ground***

**Sonata: I was expecting that reaction. I stated that last chapter though, what took you so long to figure it out?**

**Sora: I was a bit busy having a mental break-down upon seeing my supposedly dead mother.**

**Kaito: I was busy gaping at my dad's ghost.**

**Sonata: Okay...? Anyway, please review.**


End file.
